


Breakfast In Bed

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, rin birthday fic, sourin are sentimental saps, sourin daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Sousuke and their daughter surprise Rin with breakfast in bed for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself from writing this... I'm really really fond of Mio, so I decided to bring her back! She's constantly suffering because her dads are sappy and gross.

The smell of cooking bacon tickled Rin’s nose and he buried his face into the pillow for a moment.  As the smell of food gradually pulled him into the waking world, he stretched, slow and lazy.  He glanced around the room, noting that Sousuke was gone and most likely the cause of the aroma.  Yawning, he considered getting out of bed but decided to stay put, because this was his birthday, dammit, and he would allow himself to be lazy this one day.

Rin’s moment of peace didn’t last, however, as the sound of little feet came running down the hallway, followed by his bedroom door slamming open.  A small mass of black hair and pink pajamas jumped onto the bed beside him and began to shake his shoulder.

“Dad!  Dad, wake up!!  Papa and I made you breakfast in bed!”  Mio, their five year old daughter, grinned down at him as she continued to shake him.

Laughing, Rin sat up, saying, “Okay, okay, I’m up.”  He spotted Sousuke standing in the doorway, holding a tray full of food and wearing that soft smile of his that Rin had grown to adore.  “So she helped you make breakfast, huh?”

Sousuke walked over to the bed, smiling at their daughter.  “Yup.  She made the toast.  I think we’ve got a future chef on our hands.”  His voice was light and teasing but that was lost on Mio, who simply grinned proudly at her parents.

“I’m so proud of you, Mio,” Rin said, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.  Mio giggled before grabbing a piece of toast and holding it out to Rin.

“Happy birthday, Dad!” Mio said, grinning brightly when Rin took the toast and bit into it with gusto.  After all, he had to show her how proud he was!

Still smiling, Sousuke sat on Rin’s other side and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “Happy birthday, Rin,” he said, reaching up to tuck Rin’s hair behind his ears.  “I swear, you get more beautiful every day.”

Rin snorted, though he could feel his cheeks heating up with a blush.  “I probably look like a mess.  I just woke up, y’know.”

“I don’t care.  I always think you look beautiful,” Sousuke said, grinning as he pressed another kiss to Rin’s cheek.

“Gross!  Papa, stop kissing Dad!!  He’s gotta eat the toast I made him!” Mio huffed, reaching out to try pushing Sousuke’s face away with her small hands.

Sousuke simply laughed and pretended to eat her hands, causing Mio to make more grossed out faces in between bouts of giggling.

As Rin watched the two of them, a feeling of warmth swelled in his chest.  For a moment, he felt as though he would start crying.  Wiping at his eyes, he said, “Thank you.”  He smiled brightly at both of them as they turned to look at him. Setting his toast down on the tray, he pulled them both into a hug, ignoring Mio’s pretend gagging noises as he pulled Sousuke’s into a kiss.  Without a doubt, his little family was his greatest joy.


End file.
